


Seeing a Ghost

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Series: Ghosts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Emmanuel - Freeform, Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the encounter with the Leviathans, Dean meets Emmanuel.</p>
<p>This could be read as a standalone fic, but it would probably make more sense if you read Ghosts in Black Goo first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing a Ghost

Dean didn't know what he would do if this Emmanuel guy didn't work out. If he couldn't cure Sam and Sammy died... Dean didn't know what he would do. He'd lost so many people recently already. Dean didn't know if he could carry on after another hit like that. Plus there was the new apocalypse in the form of the leviathan. He couldn't take these monsters down on his own.

Going to see the healer brought a ton of surprises. Fighting off the demon when he got there was unexpected, as was seeing Emmanuel. Dean tried to stay calm as he explained the situation to the healer, who was listening intensely with a familiar look of confused concentration on his face. Dean's heart almost stopped at the head tilt. After what that leviathan said he hadn't expected Cas to come back again. But here he was.

When Dean finished Emmanuel spoke up. The healer was sure that this man was the one that he'd been hearing, the one who kept asking 'Cas' for help. It made him want to help even more. He just had to make sure. "Just one thing first. Does the name Cas mean anything to you?"

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the end of this 'verse! (unless I randomly get inspired to write more, but I'm working on multiple WIPs at the moment so it probably won't happen anytime soon.) 
> 
> If you're interested, I'll probably be posting something new by the end of next week, maybe sooner.


End file.
